


Ice Cream Parlor

by morethanwords



Series: Klaine Summer Challenge 2016 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In short.. Blaine made me fall in love with him.. and then he just kind of invited himself over. My cat liked him.. so I thought I'd let him stay."</p><p>Kurt had resigned himself to a life of being single, running his menswear boutique... with only his cat for company. Everything changed when Blaine Anderson came in looking for a job.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Summer Challenge 2016 (week 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Parlor

Once you accepted that relationships weren't for you it was quite easy to get stuck into your job and have an actually okay life. After three traumatic break ups when, each time, Kurt had really thought he'd found the 'one'... he decided that he didn't want to put himself through anymore heartache. He had his small menswear boutique which was his baby.. his passion.. he had his immaculate, spacious two floor apartment directly above the shop... and at the end of each day, his trusty cat, McQueen (of course he would name his cat after a designer) would be there waiting for him.

If anyone had told Kurt a few years ago that by the age of twenty eight he would own his own store and have settled down to life on his own, with a cat for company to boot, he would probably have laughed in their face. When he first came to New York he had bigger aspirations, but he soon learned that he didn't want a business so large it would spiral out of his control..not when he could afford a very nice lifestyle with what he could make from his own store. Kurt loved broadway and theatre in general and without any other persons to consider he could take himself off to see any show that he fancied… meaning he'd seen most of what was on in the city... small and large productions. 

The way things were at the moment he could still keep his hand in with his first love, designing, offer an alterations service on a level he could manage by himself… and, more importantly, he was happy. Keeping the business small meant that he could offer his customers the personal touch, unlike some of the major fashion stores where the smiles you received were only as big as your wallet. 

Of course all this theory and rationalisation was fine… until Blaine Anderson came waltzing into his life.

*******

Tina came and found Kurt in the back room where he was holed up with his sewing machine finishing off some last minute adjustments to a suit that was being collected the next morning. She pulled the small curtain closed after her as she came into the room.

"There's someone here asking about the job," she said quietly, a soft smile on her face. She knew Kurt wasn't looking forward to having to get used to someone else working for him. Tina had been with him for so long.. and was a good friend as well as an employee.. but she was eight months pregnant and already struggling.. and if Kurt wanted to have someone man the shop while he worked in his workroom, he would need help. 

Kurt sighed, wrinkling his nose playfully. He couldn't imagine anyone else replacing Tina.. but he owed it to her to find someone else to help out as soon as possible.

"He's sweet.. I think you'll like him," Tina whispered as Kurt got up out of his chair.

He rolled his eyes. "You like everyone Tina. I mean you even like me.."

********

Tina was right. Even Kurt with his pernickety ways could find nothing to dislike about Blaine. 

He was gorgeous. He looked young.. and small (perfectly formed actually), with dark luscious curls which framed his face.. and he had soft, kind, hazel eyes and a dazzling bright smile. He wore the cutest bowtie with his smart clothes.. and once Kurt's heart had stopped pounding quite so hard in his chest, he discovered that Blaine Anderson had impeccable manners.. perfect for the clientele that frequented Kurt's little store.

Kurt watched, a wistful smile on his face, as Blaine's eyes were drawn to the bow tie display in the centre of the room. "Oh," he breathed, "do you make these yourself, Mr Hummel?"

"I do," Kurt smiled. "Do you like them?" He ran his hand over some of the fabric.. his long slender fingers stopping over a bow tie he'd made only last week from some left over green fabric. He knew it'd match Blaine's eyes perfectly.

"I love them," Blaine smiled, watching in awe as Kurt removed the selected bow tie from the display.

"Here.. this one's for you," Kurt offered. He shrugged slightly as Blaine's eyes widened. "It'll match your eyes wonderfully.. it just seems a shame for you not to have it."

"Thank you," Blaine whispered, hurriedly removing the tie he was wearing, "It's beautiful."

Kurt ignored Tina smiling at them both as he helped Blaine put the new bow tie around his neck. He knew what she was thinking.. she was often concerned that he'd written himself off to a life on his own, at such a young age… and normally he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of letting her see he liked someone.. but with Blaine he was helpless to stop it showing.

"Would you care to take a little walk with me, Blaine?" Kurt asked with uncharacteristic spontaneity. "We can have a chat.. and I feel like getting some fresh air."

"Oh, yes. Of course Mr Hummel," Blaine agreed with a bright smile.

"Just drop the 'Mr Hummel', please," Kurt requested as he opened the shop door, wasting no time in heading out. "I keep looking for my father every time you say it. You can call me Kurt."

Blaine laughed. "Kurt," he repeated, "I can do that." He gave Tina a small wave before following Kurt out of the door…. Tina looking on with a mixture of amusement and amazement. She couldn't wait to go home and tell her husband, Mike. She knew he was as worried about Kurt as she was.

"You'll be okay Tina, won't you?" Kurt called as an afterthought. She just gestured for them to go, knowing Kurt wouldn't mind if she closed the shop if she needed to leave for any reason…

*******

"I know just the place we can go," Kurt began as they strolled amiably along the street. 

"Oh are we actually going 'somewhere'?" Blaine asked, smiling at Kurt's comment. "Where are we going?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, mister," Kurt chuckled mischievously, ignoring the fact that they hadn't even spoken one word about the actual job at Kurt's shop yet. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Is it a coffee shop we're going to?" Blaine tried to guess, just as Kurt ground to a halt. Blaine looked at where they'd stopped, noticing with delight that they'd stopped outside an old fashioned ice cream parlor. "Ooh are we going here?"

"We certainly are. Unless you don't like ice cream…" Kurt teased.

"I love ice cream…" Blaine enthused, bouncing on his toes before following Kurt inside.

Kurt hadn't been to the parlor for quite a long time, despite it being so close to where he lived. There was a time when he would often take a 'date' there, at the end of an evening out… but nothing like that had happened for many months.. and he honestly couldn't find it in his heart to go there alone.. 

********

"Do you bring all your interviewees here?" Blaine asked as they carried their ice cream sundaes to a quiet table in the corner.

"No. Not at all." Kurt smiled "You're actually the first person who's asked about the job."

"I am?" Blaine asked, his lips wrapping round his spoon as he took a mouthful of delicious ice cream. He moaned softly in appreciation.

Kurt's eyes nearly rolled into the top of his head. Watching Blaine.. well he hadn't felt this way about someone for a long time… and never so soon after first meeting someone, ever. "This isn't really an interview." Kurt shrugged. "The job's yours if you want it. I already know you're what I'm looking for."

"You don't want to ask me any questions?" Blaine grinned. 

"Of course I want to ask you questions. But that's not going to affect you getting the job."

"I'm going to have to work around my college timetable.." Blaine cocked his head to one side.

"Fine." Kurt picked up the cherry off the top of his sundae with his fingers, popping it into his mouth… watching Blaine carefully.

"Fine? You don't know when I can work yet."

"Look," Kurt sighed, "I just need someone to help me out. I can be flexible. I'd rather have someone I know I can get along with.. and you seem to be that sort of guy."

"Thank you," Blaine said quietly, blushing as he looked down. "I'm looking forward to working with you."

"Good.. Good. You can learn the ropes as we go along."

"Oh.. I may sometimes have rehearsals… I'm doing musical theatre." Blaine's shoulders slumped. "I guess it's slightly unavoidable when you take musical theatre.. it's rehearsals and auditions all the time" Blaine laughed nervously. "Anyway, I'd totally understand if you chose someone else."

Kurt perked up excitedly though, seemingly unphased by Blaine's announcement. "As long as you save me a ticket for any productions you're in… I'm happy. I happen to love theatre.. of any kind."

"Oh.. Well.. I can do that then. Definitely."

"That's settled then."

*******

One month in, and Kurt was sure he'd made the right choice. The shop was quiet.. and Blaine leaned up against the doorjamb leading to Kurt's workroom, while Kurt worked.. as they chatted amiably. 

Blaine would come to the shop after classes, most days.. giving Kurt time to work on his designs and alterations. Tina would still call in occasionally, but having spent a few days showing Blaine his duties she mainly left him to it. And anyway, her baby was due any time soon and she needed to rest. That didn't mean she didn't like to call in for a catch up now and again though.

Kurt adored having Blaine around.. and he didn't even have the energy to try and hide the fact. For the first time in years, he felt an itch beneath the surface of his skin each time he looked at Blaine's strong lithe body, dressed in clothes that Kurt had personally picked off the rack for him. Kurt's feelings were awakening from a long hibernation.. and for the first time in a long time, he actually felt alive.

Blaine, no doubt oblivious to Kurt's feelings, probably didn't even feel the same way. Eight years Kurt's junior, Blaine was experiencing New York and college life for the first time… so why would he even be interested in Kurt?

However, Blaine didn't make it easy for Kurt… he was like a little ray of sunshine, always bright and friendly.. and very eager to please. At his darkest moments, Kurt dreamed of Blaine, soft and supple, in his bed… pleading and begging for dirty, dirty things, but the reality was that Kurt was learning to appreciate their friendship and accept that 'friendship' may be all it would ever be… and he was good with that.

******

Kurt finished up the tailored jacket he was making for one of his most valued customers, hanging it up with a satisfied sigh. He stretched his arms above his head.. letting his back stretch out.

He made his way out into the store, noticing with surprise that it was only thirty minutes until closing. Blaine was sitting behind the counter looking over his latest script. Kurt had given him permission to do college work if the shop was quiet and everything was up straight. To be honest he didn't really care that much.. he just liked Blaine's company.

Blaine looked up as Kurt came out. "Oh hey.. are you finished?"

"Yup, for now," Kurt smiled. "Fancy a break?"

"Yes definitely. Shall I make you a coffee?" Blaine closed up his script, putting it back in his bag. 

"I was thinking more of closing up early and getting out of here. How about.. well we haven't been to that ice cream parlor in, what, maybe three days?" It was becoming a regular haunt of theirs. They both laughed. "I think we deserve a treat?" Kurt went over to flip the door sign.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, coming round to Kurt's side of the counter. "I can stay here if you want to go, or want to run any errands. I'm here to help you out remember…"

"Well.. make an old man happy.. and come with me." Kurt smiled, a little soppily, while his fingers ached to dig into Blaine's curls.

Blaine scoffed loudly. "Kurt? Old? What are you even talking about? I don't know how old you are.. but you look stunning, always. And definitely not old."

Kurt chuckled softly as he gathered the shop keys from behind the counter, his cheeks tinged with pink. "I'm twenty eight," he said quietly, "which means I have the authority to demand you come and share some refreshment with me at that fine ice cream establishment."

"How could I refuse?" Blaine said a little breathlessly.

********

Once they got talking… time ran away with them. Their ice creams were long gone when Blaine checked the time on his phone. "I ought to get home," he smiled reluctantly. "I need to run my lines for tomorrow's rehearsal."

"Let me help," Kurt offered. "I'll make us some dinner and then we can run your lines together." Even as he spoke, Kurt knew it was a bad idea.. inviting Blaine into his apartment, but he was too weak to deny himself… and Blaine was gorgeously wide eyed and willing any time Kurt suggested anything. "Unless you're fed up with me."

"Oh Kurt. Yes please.. I'd actually love that, but you must let me help with dinner," Blaine said excitedly. "That'd be amazing.. and I'll never be fed up with your company."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Now I 'know' you're lying.. although we do seem to find plenty to talk about," he admitted thoughtfully.

*****

"Now I must warn you about my cat," Kurt said as he opened the door to his apartment. "He's a funny old thing.. and not always friendly with new faces."

Mcqueen was waiting right by the door, wrapping himself around Blaine's legs as soon as he tried to walk inside. Blaine chuckled, bending down to ruffle the cat's head between the ears, which made him purr in delight.

"Ok..ay," Kurt laughed, "he seems to like 'you'.."

"That's because I say hello to your cat every day before I come in to work," Blaine winked.

"You do?"

"He's always hanging about outside," he laughed, "and we're sort of friends now."

"Good to know," Kurt commented, not dwelling how the fact gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling inside.

*****

"Now make yourself at home," Kurt smiled, hanging up his jacket and rolling up his shirt sleeves. "No formalities required here." He disappeared into the kitchen to feed his hungry cat before deciding what he and Blaine were going to eat.

Food decided, Kurt found Blaine dressed back in his comfortable college clothes… laid out on his big soft couch, his tiny frame was almost engulfed in cushions. Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine wriggle with glee. "I love your couch," he exclaimed, "I want to take it home with me. If you wonder where it's gone one day.. it'll probably be me."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded with a wry smile. "Good luck trying to prise that away from me… but it is a great couch for spending a whole lazy day catching up on tv series you've got behind on." Kurt tried not to think of how much time in recent months he'd spent alone on that couch.. with his cat snuggled up on his lap for company.

"Oh, I love days like that," Blaine said softly, stilling himself and gazing up at Kurt.

Kurt cleared his throat. "Yeah.. well. You can join me for that.. any time." He bit his tongue before he could say anything else stupid.

"I might take you up on that," Blaine smiled, "Now I've seen your couch."

"I see," Kurt smiled back at him, "so that's how it is. You're in love with my couch."

Blaine was still smiling. "I love your whole apartment." He looked around at the stylish room they were in.

Kurt knew his apartment was pretty top notch. He was a designer at heart after all.. but this conversation was getting a bit much. He just wanted to gather Blaine up and kiss him senseless. He was so lovely.

"Come on," Kurt said, shaking himself. "I thought I"d make pasta.. and I seem to remember you saying you wanted to help."

Blaine was up in an instant.. his socked feet making him seem even smaller and cuter than ever. "Lead the way."

********

They ate together easily, not lingering too long.. as Blaine still had his lines to perfect.

"So if I told you I was singing at a bar on Saturday night," Blaine began a little nervously, "Would you come and watch me?"

"Oh.. I don't know," Kurt faltered, "I'm probably too old for that sort of thing." He'd hadn't been out for a night out for quite a while.. and if he did, it was just to a local bar to down a few tequilas.. and then to head home after to sleep it off.

"That's such a bad excuse." Blaine's eyes looked hopeful. "But it's actually a piano bar, Kurt. A bit more old school. I promise you'll probably know everything I'm going to sing."

"I'll see," Kurt said thoughtfully. "Give me the address.. and I'll see."

********

Kurt sat at the bar, nursing a vodka and tonic.. feeling a little relieved that this classy establishment where Blaine was performing, was actually pretty much up his street. He'd made sure to arrive only a few minutes before Blaine was due to start.. but so far he was pleasantly surprised.

He barely recognised Blaine when he came and sat at the grand piano. He'd seen him dressed in smart pants and shirt before.. but his usually wild hair had been styled into soft waves and he looked.. stunning.

Kurt had a good appreciation for music. He'd nearly gone the music route himself, so as soon as Blaine fingers hit the piano keys he knew straight away that this was going to be good. Settling under the soothing piano music, he was startled as Blaine started singing.. his voice warm and rich as he tackled one of the old standards. His singing was effortless, the music floating across the bar.. and Kurt's heart felt so full, he didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry.

He'd barely touched his drink when Blaine's hour and a half of performance came to an end.. he'd been so mesmerised by his singing, the time had just flown by. He was still trying to pull himself back together when Blaine came leaping over to him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck. "I can't believe you came…" Blaine was flushed and beautiful, still high after his performance.. and oh god, Kurt just wanted to kiss him. "Did you like it?"

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, wrapping his arms around Blaine, "That was amazing.. you were amazing.."

If Kurt had expected Blaine to pull away from him at this point, he couldn't say.. but Blaine just lay his head on Kurt's shoulder with a sigh. "I'm so happy you liked it."

"Thank you for inviting me." Kurt pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips, which somehow lasted longer than he'd planned.. but he was only human.. and Blaine had turned his face to him.. and he was just so gorgeous.

"Um.. would you like a drink?" Kurt whispered, sorry that their lips had to part.

Blaine's eyes were wide. "No. Um. No thank you," He sighed again. "Kurt? Can you take me back to your place? Please."

"Oh.. Blaine.. I don't know if that's a good idea." Kurt was sure the whole room could hear his heart thumping in his chest.

"I think it's a very good idea," Blaine smiled. "And please don't say you're too old for me, or any other excuse like that.. because I'm in love with you.. and I know you want this too.. even if you won't admit it."

"I can't say 'no' to you," Kurt admitted quietly, running a hand up Blaine's back, over the top of his shirt. "I want to take you home to my bed and show you in all sorts of naughty ways just how happy I am that you walked into my life.. and into my heart."

"I want you to."

"Oh god," Kurt laughed quietly, his voice husky, as they both blushed. "Come on.. I'll call us a cab. I'm not sure we've time for the subway."

******

Kurt loved being bossy in bed… and Blaine didn't seem to mind in the slightest. Kurt had warned him of the fact as they both hurriedly stripped off all their clothes.. and Blaine had just grinned stupidly at him. "I like the sound of that.. very much Kurt." So Kurt decided not to hold back.

Kurt had Blaine straddling his chest.. pushing his already leaking cock between Kurt's soft lips. Cautiously at first, until Kurt grabbed one of Blaine's ass cheeks in each hand.. pulling them apart a little, letting his fingers roam into the crack. Suddenly Blaine was babbling and thrusting, his thighs shaking. "I'm going to come already Kurt.. I can't…"

"No you're not." Kurt pulled Blaine off of him.. ignoring his soft whimpers. ""Come here and kiss me instead… and keep those hips up. Let you calm down a bit, sweetie."

Blaine surged up to kiss Kurt. It was wet and messy.. and a little desperate, but pretty perfect. Kurt hummed his approval… ignoring his own erection. He may not have had sex for over a year, but this was all about Blaine.. and he'd wait if it killed him.

"Kurt," Blaine pleaded softly against his lips, "please touch me… please."

"Of course, sweetie. Anything.. everything you want." He wrapped his hand around Blaine's erection, letting him rock into his fist.. Blaine crying out softly as he came.

"You're gorgeous," Kurt whispered reverently.. his words cut short as Blaine crawled down between his legs, innocently licking and kissing his cock.. and he nearly came at the sight.  
"Suck me Blaine," Kurt cried out. "Right now. Need you."

"You've got me," Blaine assured, pressing Kurt's thighs apart and enveloping him in the hot, wet heat of his mouth.

******

After, Kurt thought he might fall asleep.. until Blaine wrapped himself around Kurt's naked body and begged Kurt to 'please make love to him', pressing his hardening cock against Kurt's hip in a teasing manner. 

By the time Kurt had Blaine fully prepared he was writhing on the sheets, his legs over Kurt's shoulders, his ass ready and open.. his hole twitching in anticipation. Kurt pushed inside slowly.. trying to keep control. "You're so naughty Blaine.. asking for this," Kurt groaned, "begging me to fuck you. You know I can't say 'no' to you."

"Don't want you to." Blaine said quietly, meeting Kurt's eye with a smile. "Just.. go harder. Want to feel it tomorrow. Want to feel it in my dance class on Monday morning."

"Ugh," Kurt groaned, "Want to watch you in your dance class. What do you wear?"

"Mondays it's classical.. so ballet tights," Blaine smirked. 

"Oh I want to see that.. so badly." Kurt closed his eyes for a moment. "Right.. you said harder. I'm going to give you harder. You're going to have whatever you ask for."

******

Eventually.. when they had both drifted off to sleep, they were both startled awake by Kurt's ringtone. "Oh my god, it's Mike," Kurt said, grabbing his phone off the nightstand.. barely registering that it was five o'clock in the morning.

An hour later they were up at the hospital, cooing over Tina and Mike's new baby girl.. just three hours old. "She's beautiful," Blaine smiled, his eyes watery, as Tina held the tiny baby in her arms.

Kurt put an arm round Blaine's shoulders, pressing his head alongside Blaine's so they could watch the little girl sleeping in her mother's arms.

"So," Tina smiled, "you two just happened to be together at five o'clock this morning? Anything you'd like to tell us?"

Kurt shrugged. "In short.. Blaine made me fall in love with him.. and then he just kind of invited himself over. My cat liked him.. so I thought I'd let him stay."

Blaine thumped him softly on the arm. "Actually," Blaine said, "the truth is.. he seduced me with trips to the ice cream parlor until I was so in love with him.. I couldn't think straight."

Blaine was rewarded with a kiss on the lips, where they both almost forgot where they were.

"Well.. we're both happy for you." Tina glanced at Mike as she spoke, who was nodding in agreement. "And don't say I didn't call it. I had a feeling as soon as Blaine entered the store that day that he'd be perfect for you, Kurt."

******

Monday, Blaine stood watching Kurt busy at work. He'd just made a good sale of four shirts to a local business man.

"So?" Blaine asked, smiling brightly, "If I were to ask you out on a date after work today, would you come?"

Kurt looked up in surprise. "Of course I would. Why? Did you think I wouldn't?"

Blaine wrinkled his nose, cutely. "I guess I was hoping you aren't one of those guys who don't like romance."

"No no. I love romance. I may have given up on it for a while.. but the more romantic the better as far as I'm concerned."

"Good to know," Blaine smiled.

"Where are we going.. on our date? I'm not sure I can cope with a college hang out on our first official date."

"Me neither." Blaine agreed. "I thought we could go to.."

"The ice cream parlour," they said together, before dissolving into laughter.


End file.
